


Shitty Hair - kiribaku fic

by aramandabat



Category: BnHA, My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, I dont know how to do tags, M/M, Pining, Slow burn but also not really, Tutoring, bakugou, bakugou wants to know what love is and he wants Kirishima to show him, bakushima, kinda pining?, kiribaku, kirishima - Freeform, these boys are precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aramandabat/pseuds/aramandabat
Summary: Just bros being dudes, but what if one dude thinks of the other as more than just a bro?This is just a fun little drabble I wrote cause I got bored during a power outage. I hope you enjoy!!Just know there’s a bunch of cursing and also a bunch of smooching so if you don’t like cursing or smooching in your fics this isn’t for you.





	1. Chapter 1

Bakugou was never good at "making friends." 

He had admirers, sure, but they were all just extras who followed him around like sheep. If he were being honest, he didn't even remember their real names most of the time. He'd just give them nicknames, and while they thought that was just Bakugou being cool or something, he just couldn't for the life of him remember their names. Of course Bakugou didn't give a shit about that at all. They were all just pebbles, they didn't matter. They were fucking annoying though. 

He was glad he didn't have to deal with those dumbasses anymore now that he was at UA. Except that fucking Deku was there, but that's not important. 

Bakugou was never good at "making friends," that is until he met Kirishima. 

He's not even sure if he had anything to do with him and Kirishima becoming friends. It's just that shitty hair was so goddamn persistent that eventually Bakugou just didn't care enough to push him away. Kirishima would always come back to him, not phased by Bakugou's ego or temper. 

And while Bakugou would never admit it, most of the time he didn't get annoyed by Kirishima's presence. If fact, he kind of enjoyed having him around. 

Which is why Bakugou offered to tutor Kirishima when midterms were coming around, which in hindsight was a terrible fucking idea. 

They were in Bakugou's dorm room currently working on linear functions, and Kirishima just couldn't get the information wrapped around his stupid, shitty hair. 

"It's not that hard I don't get why you're not getting it."

"I'm just not, how do you find b again?"

"Ugh, I explained this to you an hour ago, dumbass, let me." Bakugou preceded to take Kirishima's paper away from him and scribble down the work. "Subtract this, and then put it over here, then-"

"Oh I remember!" Kirishima interrupted. He stole the paper back and finished the work Bakugou was just doing. "Like this right?" He looked so hopeful, like a puppy almost. Bakugou checked over the rest of the work real quick and rolled his eyes.

"Took you long enough."

"Yes!"

"Now you just need to get a whole fucking problem right."

"Alright, I think I got this."

"You better it's been two hours already."

At first Bakugou watched Kirishima's paper, but then he got bored of that and subtly looked a little further up at Kirishima. Was it weird to stare? Bakugou didn't really give a shit.

First thing his eyes went to was that shitty hair, of course. It was just so big. He wondered how much hair gel this kid went through a week. It was so pointy and spiky, like Bakugou's but 20 times worse. He then lowered his eyes slightly to that face of his and took note of his features. How his eyebrows furrowed in concentration, how his eyes lit up a little bit when he figured something out, how he'd chew on his pencil in frustration whenever he couldn't. Bakugou lingered a little bit longer on his friend's mouth than he should've. He eventually moved back to those carnelian red eyes that focused dead on the task at hand.

Kirishima wasn't all that bad to look at, Bakugou acknowledged that months ago. But there was something else, though, that Bakugou realized as he starred at his friend.

He's trying so hard, Bakugou thought. And that's all there was to it. The persistence, the effort, the determination, this kid wasn't going to give up until he got this right. Part of Bakugou admired him for that. 

Kirishima's eyes lit up one more time and then looked up at Bakugou, who's eyes were suddenly looking anywhere but at that dumb, stupid, idiot.

"Done! Did I get it right?" Kirishima had a triumphant grin on his face. Bakugou fought a grin of his own, his friend's smile was fucking contagious sometimes.

Bakugou looked through the math and looked up with a blank expression.

"I guess the past two hours weren't a complete waste of time after all."

"Yes! Finally!" Kirishima shot up. "God that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life."

"You're so fucking dramatic sometimes." Bakugou stood up as well. "Wanna get so-"

Kirishima interrupted him yet again but this time with a hug. "Thank you so much, Bakugou! I never would've figured this out without you." 

And with that Bakugou finally put it all together. His constant urge to stare, the ping in his heart and the nausea he felt whenever his friend smiled at him. Why for the past few months he's been putting an extra effort in his appearance whenever he knew he'd be around Kirishima. It all made sense.

Bakugou wasn't stupid, it's just he's never had a crush before.

He couldn't bare being so close to the boy. "Yeah yeah now get the fuck off me before I blow your arm off."

"Oh sorry," Kirishima laughed. "Anyways wanna get some food or something?" 

"Nah Im gonna take a nap, dealing with you for two hours straight is fucking exhausting."

Kirishima laughed again, that dumbass laugh was gonna be the end of Bakugou. "Alright, see ya tomorrow then." Kirishima grabbed his stuff and went for that door. "Thank you again, Bakugou."

"Its nothing." God, this kid was so sincere it hurt his soul a little bit.

Bakugou flopped down on his bed, mentally and emotionally exhausted. Thoughts of Kirishima were all that filled his brain.

Fuck, this is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen :)

It was somewhere around 1 in the morning, and as Bakugou lied in his bed trying to think only of sleep, his thoughts were flooded with all things Kirishima. His hair, his eyes, his laugh. 

The trouble is, Bakugou has never felt this way before. He's seen attractive people yes, it's not he was blind or anything, but this was different. Why did he care about what that shitty hair thought of him anyways? Why did he want to be with him all the time, to hear his voice, to see him smile?

Bakugou had seen enough movies to know that pining over someone was too distracting, and if he was serious about going pro he couldn't afford any distractions. Especially something as ridiculous as a fucking crush. What was he, a middle school girl?

No. Bakugou needed to confront this head on. It was absolutely stupid and definitely embarrassing, but he knew that if he let this build up then it would just get worse. So he called Kirishima.

The counted the rings, 1, 2,

"Hello?" He heard a tired Kirishima answer. 

"Uh...hey." Bakugou awkwardly responded, what the fuck was he thinking, this was so stupid. He immediately regretted calling his friend, but he didn't want to turn back.

"What's up dude? Why are you calling me at-" Kirishima paused, to check the time probably. "1 in the morning? Everything alright?"

Bakugou grunted, not giving a clear answer. Then, "hey shitty hair, can you come over here?"

"Uhhhh..." Kirishima contemplated for a few seconds.

"Yes or no dumbass?" Bakugou was growing more and more anxious, he knew what he wanted to do, problem was he didn't know how it'd play out. His plan was really fucking dumb, but it was all his groggy mind could come up with at 1 in the morning.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'll be right there."

"Good." Bakugou hung up. 

What the fuck was he thinking? This plan was either gonna go really, really good, or straight to hell bad. There was no in between, but Bakugou couldn't afford to pine, and he didn't wanna risk waiting the feelings out, so to him confronting this problem head on was his only option. Besides, Kirishima might think it's manly or some shit for Bakugou to be so straight forward. 

He heard a knock on the door.

Bakugou walked towards the door and took a deep breath before opening it. "H-"

Bakugou's voice got caught in his throat. What the hell did this kid think he was wearing? A fucking tank top and boxers! Did he KNOW what he was doing to Bakugou?

Bakugou took another deep breath and composed himself, "hey."

"Hey man, what's up?" Kirishima walked in, his usual smile greeting the flustered blonde. 

"Um, I don't know how to explain, but can uh, sit over there." Bakugou signaled towards the couch, getting more and more anxious. This was a terrible, terrible plan.

"Yeah sure, you okay dude?"

"I'm fine," Bakugou sat next to Kirishima, in fact he sat a little closer than normal. "Just, I'm about to do something really fucking dumb, and I need you to not tell anyone about it."

"Wait I'm lost, what are you gon-"

And with that Bakugou threw himself forward and kissed the boy.

It was a very quick, but powerful kiss. He didn't wanna make the kiss go on for too long just in case Kirishima didn't feel the same way, but god did he cherish those few seconds.

He went to pull away, prepared for the worst possible thing, but as he went to move his head back he felt two strong hands pulling him back into the kiss.

He felt the red head smile as their lips collided again, and Bakugou began to feel a grin of his own form on his face.

Fuck, it actually went well, he was not expecting that.

And Bakugou had to say, for someone with such shitty hair, he definitely wasn't a shitty kisser. 

Bakugou relished in the strange but wonderful sensation of lips pressing against his, to be more specific, Kirishima's lips. They were rough, but also soft, a weird combination of both he concluded. 

They continued on like this for a few more minutes before Kirishima grunted, requesting a pause. 

"What?" The worry that went away began to form again.

"Nothing, it's just," Kirishima paused and looked at his friend's face. "God I've wanted this for so long."

Bakugou could've swore his heart just skipped a beat.

"Wh- Really?"

"Yeah, but I never would've guessed that you felt the same way ya know, the only emotion you openly show is anger."

That comment made Bakugou slightly salty, but Kirishima kinda had a point.

"Sorry," the blonde looked off to the side.

"No! No, don't worry about it. You're here now and by some miracle you DO like me back, that's what matters here." Kirishima gave Bakugou a soft, gentle kiss, to show that he wasn't mad or anything, that the thought to be mad at Bakugou never even crossed his mind.

"Alright," Bakugou said with the slightest hint of a smile. "I'm tired though and I wanna go the fuck to sleep."

"Then lets," Kirishima didn't move from where he was laying on the couch, in fact, he got into more of a comfortable sleeping position.

"You sleeping here?"

"Only if you're cool with it, bro."

"We just fucking made out I don't think you can call me 'bro' anymore," Bakugou lied down next to Kirishima. 

"Fair enough, babe."

"Shit! You can't just fucking pull something like that!"

Kirishima gave Bakugou one last small kiss and moved a little closer to him. "You're adorable, good night."

Bakugou had many protests, especially against being called 'adorable,' but they were having a moment, and Bakugou was just happy that everything didn't fall to shit. 

He was happy to have Kirishima lying beside him as he drifted off to sleep.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this wasn’t too awful! Anyways have a good day (or night idk)


End file.
